futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Great Britian and the Nuclear War
After the first bombs dropped across the world, the English government seized all of Great Britain and claimed itself as the original owner. The UN had no time to condemn Great Britain, as it was busy with trying to handle the nuclear war. While the worlds attention was on the Russian and American nuclear show down, Great Britain took the opportunity to focus on nuclear defense systems. A military government formed and created a tight sealed council that ruled Britain through a system of military and propaganda. On August 20, 2030, nuclear war broke out. Nuclear bombs hit New York, D.C, and Los Angeles, and in return St Petersburg, Moscow, and several other Russian cities were nuked. This threw the worlds economy into chaos, markets plummeted and resources grew scarce as Russia and America stopped the trade of oil, food, and other vitals. The following day, Great Britain stepped out of all military alliances and re-positioned its military to defend its home land. Europe grew angry about this and condemned great Britain for its abandonment of the world by becoming isolated. Post nuclear war Russia grew desperate for resources and forcefully invaded Ukraine and Belarus, quickly taking over their governments. America was obligated to stop Russia but was unable to because of the post nuclear chaos on its own soil. France and the newly formed Scandinavian union felt threatened by this and asked great Britain for help. The new military government refused to help and struck a trade deal with Russia to gain resources including uranium and nuclear bomb material. France was angered by this and blocked airspace between Russia and great Britain, disrupting the new trade deal. On October 2, 2030, Great Britain sent a message to France to stop blockading air space by October 20 or face war. France responded by threatening to use nuclear war. The Scandinavian union supported this act and also blockaded its airspace. As October 20 approached, Russia took over Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania after heavy bombing campaigns. On October 19, Great Britain amassed thousands of troops on standby ready to cross the English channel to invade France. Long range missiles centered around major French cities and tensions grew high. Russia began plans to give naval assistance in invading France. On October 20, 2030, Great Britain formally declared war on France and five thousand British troops landed on the northern shores of France. The invasion was successful and the city of Rouen was taken along with small surrounding towns. The next day, France refocused its air force on driving Great Britain off its shores. bombing campaigns were issued on the city of Rouen and the French president vowed to take British troops out of France. The Scandinavian union amassed troops on its border with Russia and tensions grew high, although light agreements were made to avoid war. British troops advanced into northern France and secured the entire border between Belgium and France along with several major cities. The military council of great Britain assembled plans to encircle Paris and seize nuclear bombs. On November 15, 2030, the French president ordered nuclear missiles to be pointed at London. In response, Great Britain fired several heavy missile bombing campaigns in the city of Metz, which it intended to take within the following months. At the same time Britain had also invaded south France and taken the city of Bordeaux, which fell without resistance. As British troops grew closer to Paris from southern and northern fronts, the French president bailed and fled to an unknown location. The country was in no shape to hold an election, so the military leaders took control. Harsh conditions followed, including supply shortage and small rations, riots broke out and there was a sense of uncertainty in France. Russia drafted new plans to take Romania and Moldavia by December 20, 2030. On the morning of December December 20, 2030, British troops had taken all of northern and southern France, leaving only a small portion of land that stretched from Paris to Orleans remained. The new military government resorted to nuclear war and fired five nuclear ballistic missiles at London. The military council of Great Britain used its nuke defense system and shot the nukes down into the English Channel. After a month of fighting, on January 14, 2031, British troops surrounded Paris. French troops fought until the city was reduced to ruble and the next day the city was taken by British troops. Great Britain declared victory turned France into a military puppet state with a British dictator who was controlled by the British military council. With extra resources taken from France, and newly required land, Great Britain and Russia entered a golden age. Write the second section of your page here. Category:Future Category:Great britian Category:War Category:Warfare Category:Scenario Category:Conventional Warfare Category:Nuclear warfare Category:UK Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:United Kingdom